In Time
by I Luv Captain Terror
Summary: Claire is Back without her memories of the crash. Can Charlie help her see what they once had?
1. Back to You

Chapter 1- Back to You

Hey everyone. I am here with my second fic. I also wrote Hearts Grow Fonder, which was my first fic. I don't own Lost or have any connections with it or the characters. I am just here to keep myself positive about the Claire and Charlie situation. PLEASE Let Claire remember Charlie before the season is over! Ok, so begging done. Here's the new fic from your truly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Claire." Locke said surprised. Claire looked at Boone and Locke in confusion.

"How do you know me?" She asked stepping back.

"Claire, how did you get free?" Boone asked quickly.

"How do you know me?" Claire repeated.

"Claire, do you remember the plane crash?" Locke asked in a low voice.

"The what?" Claire whispered tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"The plane we were all on crashed." Boone said looking around.

"Where is Ethan?" Locke asked looking her in the eyes.

"Who?" Claire whispered rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"Don't worry about him, Claire." Boone said turning to Locke.

"We need to get her back to camp." Locke stated.

"Everyone will be happy to see you." Boone said turning back to Claire. She looked at him nervously.

"Don't worry, they are nice. You probably don't remember them either, but they remember you." Boone said in reassurance.

"Why am I out here?" Claire asked confused to why she was separated from "everyone."

"We will explain, when we get you to Jack. He is a doctor." Locke said looking at her.

"Do you think you can walk the rest of the way?" Boone asked worried. Claire nodded her head. Locke lead the way with Claire behind him, and Boone behind her. When they were close to camp, Locke turned around.

"Boone, go get Jack." He said walking towards Claire.

"Alright." Boone said as he walked into camp. He saw Jack sitting, drinking water. He also saw Charlie sitting, looking at Claire's bag. Boone wondered whether it would be good to tell Charlie right away.

"Jack." Boone said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Jack asked looking up.

"I need you to come with me." Boone said looking at him. "And bring the water." Jack walked with him, very confused. When he reached Locke, he saw the reason.

"Claire?" Jack asked walking over and kneeling down in front of her.

"She doesn't remember the crash, or any of us." Boone said to him.

"Claire, I'm Jack. I'm a doctor. Do you mind if I take a look at you?" Claire looked at him.

"No." Claire said allowing him to check her out.

"We need to tell Charlie." Jack said checking Claire's pulse.

"No." Locke said looking at him. "Charlie will just make the situation worse."

"He has the right to know." Jack said looking up at Locke. "He believed her… I didn't."

Locke just looked at Jack, still thinking it was a bad idea.

"Look, we all know that Charlie wants to see her more than anybody, but…"

"But nothing. Charlie needs to know, I can say this as a doctor. Charlie and Claire were the closest, so if anyone is going to help her remember… it will be him." Jack said still looking up at Locke.

"Who is Charlie?" Claire asked, making it known that she was listening.

"He was with you when you were taken by Ethan. You two were friends." Jack explained.

"You said he believed me and you didn't. What did you mean?" Claire asked confused.

"You were sleepwalking one night, and woke up screaming. You had dug your nails a quarter of an inch into your palms. The following night, you woke up screaming. You said someone attacked you. I dismissed it. I thought it was your pregnancy, just making things seem real. I tried to give you a sedative, but it made you upset. You headed back to the beach, so Charlie chased after you. I don't know how, but Ethan took both of you. We found Charlie a few hour later. He had been hung. I barely managed to save him." Jack explained in hopes that she would remember something.

"He almost died?" Claire asked quietly.

"Yeah, he took it upon himself to take care of you. It was hard to get him away at times." Jack said smiling. "Claire, I know you're not feeling well, but Charlie…" Jack paused. "Charlie has missed you, and I feel like he should have been the first to see you."

"It's okay…" Claire said looking him in the eyes.

"Alright, I'll go get him." Jack said smiling.

"Okay…" Claire whispered.

Jack walked back to camp, and walked up to Charlie. He was still looking at her bags, but looked at Jack as he approached.

"Charlie… there is something you need to know." Jack said trying not to smile. Jack failed, because he smiled widely.

"What's got you so happy?" Charlie asked slightly amused.

"Locke and Boone found Claire."

"Where is she?" Charlie asked standing up.

"Charlie… She doesn't remember the plane crash."

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"She doesn't remember the crash. She has no idea who you are… I explained that you were with her when you were taken, and that you almost died. I also told her you believed her when I didn't." Jack said putting his head down.

"I want to see her."

"Alright, follow me." They walked over to Boone, Locke, and Claire.

"Claire…" Charlie said as he walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Oh god, my prayers were answered." Charlie said looking up into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you better. I'm so sorry, luv." Claire didn't know what to do. She could tell how much he cared for her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't have to say anything… Charlie understood.

"Claire, I have something for you." Charlie said reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out her diary.

"You wrote in this every day." He said giving it to her. "Maybe it will help you remember." Charlie said managing a smile.

"Thank you." Claire said as she brushed her fingers over the cover of the small blue diary.

"I am going to leave you two alone." Jack said walking away.

"Boone, we should let them talk." Locke said, then they walked away.

"I hope your diary helps you remember." She was looking at the diary and smiled at his words.

"I kept your bag safe. It is back at the cave." Charlie looked at her. She was still staring at the diary.

"Is there anything you want to know?" Charlie asked smiling.

"How long have we been here?" She asked looking up at him.

"About a month." Charlie said looking at the ground. Claire noticed how hurt he looked.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"I don't remember you… I know it's hurting you."

"It's not your fault, luv. Besides, you will remember in time." Charlie said faking a smile.

"I hope so." Claire said looking at her diary again. She opened it.

"Do you want me to leave?" Charlie asked, even though he didn't want to.

"No… stay. You can help me try to remember." Claire said looking into his loving eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it, and please review.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2- The Plan

Hey guys. I got more reviews than I thought I would, so another chapter is here. This story will be continued for at least eight more chapters. I might do more, it just depends how long you are willing to read it. Don't forget to check out _Hearts Grow Fonder_, which has gotten a lot of positive feedback. Enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie woke up, squinting his eyes to the bright sun. He looked over to see Claire still sleeping. She had just returned to him last night. He smiled, noticing she still had her diary in her hands. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her angelic face. He sat there looking at her. She was so beautiful. He hoped that she would just remember him all of the sudden, but he knew it was a false hope. He knew Claire could see how much he was hurting too. He stood up and walked over to Claire's bag. He picked it up by the strap and walked back over to Claire. He placed it next to her, and picked up an apple Jack had brought him. He walked over to a nearby tree and leaned his shoulder against it. He took a bite from the apple and looked back at Claire. She shifted a little and opened her eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Claire propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Charlie. She smiled at him and glanced at her bag that was now sitting next to her. He followed her gaze to look at the bag.

"I brought it over. Kept it safe." He said sitting down next to her with a small smile.

"Thank you." She said faking a smile.

"You're quite welcome." He said moving around the driveshaft ring on his finger. "Have you read your diary yet? See if you can remember anything."

"No, not yet… I'm kind of scared…"Claire admitted.

"Of what?" Charlie asked concerned.

"That I'll read it and not remember any thing. I don't want to stay this way… I feel like I'm letting everyone down."

"Don't feel like that luv. I'm sorry… I know it's hard on you… I just want you to remember me… I care about you Claire, a lot."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"You don't need to thank me." Claire looked at the ground and smiled.

"I guess I'm going to read this now…" Claire said brushing her fingers along the cover of her diary.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to Jack. I'll be right over there." Charlie said pointing to Jack, who was sitting alone.

"Okay." Claire said opening the small blue diary.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jack." Charlie said as he sat down next to him.

"Hey… how she doing?" Jack asked turning to Charlie

"She's fine." Charlie said, noticing Locke was talking to Claire.

"And you?" Jack asked as Charlie put his head in his hands.

"I'll survive." Charlie said bringing his head up to look at Jack again. "It's like she's not really back. I mean she is, but… she isn't. She's not the Claire that enjoyed my company, that smiled at my jokes, and that let me feel her baby kick. I'm just some guy who won't leave her alone…"

"She will remember sooner or later." Jack said looking over at Claire, who talking to Locke. Charlie followed Jack's gaze to look at Claire and Locke.

"I just hope reading her diary will help." Charlie kept his eyes on Claire and Locke. "If she ever gets a chance to read it."

"Jack!" Hurley called out running in.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as him and Charlie stood up.

"Jin… the Korean Dude, he was attacked." Hurley said out of breath.

"By who?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Ethan…" Hurley said regaining his breath.

Charlie ran into the jungle.

"Charlie!" Jack shouted, as he stood there trying to think of what to do. He rushed over to Locke, Claire, and Boone.

"Charlie went after Ethan." He said staring at Locke.

"Alone?" Boone asked looking at Jack. Jack nodded his head and looked at Locke.

"We need to gather up people." Jack said turning to look at the nearby trees.

"Jack, Ethan has the advantage. Going out without a plan would be a chance a lot of people aren't willing to make." Locke said with much reason his voice.

"We can take it back."

"How?" Boone asked confused.

"The Halliburton Case… it has four guns and some ammo. Ethan wants Claire. We put her farther out into the jungle and surround her. We would be ten, fifteen feet away at the most."

"Put her out there." Boone said it like Jack was crazy.

"Alright." Locke said looking at Claire.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie stopped running and looked around.

"Charlie." Ethan said from behind him. Charlie's eyes grew wide as Ethan pinned him against a tree. He was holding him up off of the ground with one hand.

"You bring her back or I will kill one of them." Charlie was choking and his thoughts were racing through his head. Ethan threw Charlie to the ground and walked off. By the time Charlie got up, Ethan was no where in sight. He ran back to the caves.

"Charlie." Jack said as Charlie stopped in front of him. Charlie took a deep breath.

"I saw Ethan. He was choking me and he said that if I didn't bring Claire back to him, then he would kill one of the other survivors." Charlie said calming himself down.

"I think we have a plan on how to get Ethan." Jack said, knowing that Charlie wouldn't like it.

"What is it?" Charlie asked quickly.

"We take the guns from the Halliburton Case and put Claire out in the jungle…" Charlie looked at Jack, as if he had just gotten punched in the stomach. Charlie was angry.

"After all she's gone through… you want to put her out there…" Charlie said pointing farther in to the jungle.

"We would be surrounding her… a trap… fifteen feet away at the most. She would be perfectly safe." Jack said trying to convince him.

"Oh yeah… Claire would be perfectly safe… if you don't include the freak that left me to die on a tree and for some reason wants her more than anything or anyone on this island." Charlie said, now yelling.

"She agreed." Locke said walking up to the two men. Charlie stormed off towards Jack as Jack followed.

"You don't have to do this." Charlie said kneeling down in front of Claire.

"I know." Claire said looking at Jack

"They want to use you as bait."

"I'll be fine."

"Claire, please, don't do this…"

"I'm going…"

"Then I'm coming too." He said looking up at Jack and standing up.

"We have enough already."

"Who?"

"Locke, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, and myself."

"Look, I don't need a weapon… I just want to be there, so I can see she is safe."

"Alright… let's go." Jack said looking at Charlie. He turned to look at Claire. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She said avoiding eye contact with Charlie.

Charlie watched her walk away with Jack and he followed. They gathered up Locke, Kate, Sawyer, and Sayid. They got the guns from the case and walked into the jungle. Locke pointed out the spot for Claire to stand and told the others to hide close. Charlie followed Kate to her spot and watched as Locke left Claire alone. His heart was pounding rapidly and his breathing was rushed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Claire was looking around, shaking from the cold rain. She was scared that they wouldn't get him. Claire turned around to see Ethan climbing up to her. She turned around and ran as Ethan had finished climbing up. Locke ran up and Ethan shoved him down. Jack tackled Ethan to the ground. Ethan and Jack pushed themselves up and Jack threw a punch at Ethan. Ethan ducked and kneed Jack and in the stomach. Kate ran over to Claire and stopped her, trying to calm her down. Charlie ran over to Jack and Ethan. Locke was still on the ground. Ethan punched Jack and he dropped the gun into the mud. Charlie ran over to the gun and picked it up. Ethan kneed Jack once again and turned to look at Kate and Claire. Sawyer and Sayid ran over to Jack and Locke. Kate and Claire were alone. They turned to see Ethan headed towards them. Charlie pointed the gun at Ethan.

"Don't move any closer to her." Charlie said as the rain was pounding down on him. Ethan didn't listen. He kept walking towards Claire and Kate, who were frozen in place. Charlie fired the gun four times and dropped it into a muddy puddle. Claire screamed as she saw the bullets force Ethan to the ground. Charlie stood in awe of what he had just done. Jack helped Locke up and walked over to Ethan.

"Is he dead?" Kate asked looking at Ethan on the ground.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SO, do you think I killed off Ethan? LOL! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to post it. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for reading!


	3. Memories Consume

Chapter 3- Memories Consume

Ok, so I'm back with another chapter. Of course I have to tell you to check out my other story, _Hearts Grow Fonder_. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it was a very nice one to write. I must say I am very proud of it. So here is chapter three…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yeah… he's dead." Jack said looking up at Charlie.

"Here." Charlie said giving Jack the gun. He walked away showing no regret of shooting Ethan.

"Charlie." Kate said knowing he was blinded by his emotions. He turned around to look at her.

"I don't regret it. He deserved to die."

"Charlie I know he hung you, but he…" Jack said, pausing seeing the look on Charlie's face.

"I didn't do it for me." The group gave him a questioning look.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt her again… ever." Charlie said looking at Claire and walking away. Claire watched as he walked back to the caves. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Sayid asked looking at her. She nodded and put on a fake smile.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they got back to the camp, they saw Charlie staring out into thin air. Claire looked at him and went to get her diary. She thought about the events that happened as she reached for her small blue diary. She couldn't forget the look on Charlie's face as he fired the gun. She read through each page of the diary, trying to remember any thing about what happened on the island.

She read through pages about Thomas and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She smiled at some of the pages, including her list of what to pack. She looked at the page beside. It read, "I realized I really like Charlie. There's just something about him that's so adorable and sweet. I'm in a scary place and he makes me feel safe." She smiled and turned the page. She read about the nightmares and the black rock. She read the whole thing. She couldn't get Charlie out of her head. When she came back, he was the one with the open arms… and the open heart. He took care of her and killed Ethan for her. She stood up… she had to talk to him.

Charlie was sitting alone and still just staring into thin air.

"Charlie…" Claire said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, breaking his stare at the open air.

"I read it…" Charlie looked at her confused. "My diary, I read it." She noticed he went back to staring. "We're friends." Charlie nodded as he looked at her.

"So we talked a lot?" Claire asked smiling.

"Of course, luv. We talked about all sorts of things."

"Like what?" Claire asked curiously.

"Peanut Butter, Jack, Locke, dreams… nightmares." Charlie said looking at her.

"Yeah, I read about those." Claire said looking at the ground.

"Do you remember them?"

"No… but I remember the peanut butter." Claire said smiling.

"Well, you should… I searched high and low for that imaginary peanut butter." Claire giggled. "That's why you moved here." Charlie said looking around the cave. "It was our deal."

"Thanks Charlie."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me, helping me remember, protecting me."

"Claire, you may not remember, but I made you a promise…"

"What kind of promise?"

"That I wouldn't leave you or let anything get to you." Claire looked at him. "I failed on both of those promises."

"No, Charlie, you didn't…"

"Claire… please, don't try to convince me otherwise."

"Charlie… I don't know what happened, but… I don't blame you. You have talked to me and protected me ever since I came back. I see the look in your eyes. You don't tell me, but I know you are hurt by the fact that I don't remember you."

"Claire…" Charlie said looking her in the eyes.

"I trust you." Claire said as Charlie smiled slightly. "I'm going to go to sleep… Good night, Charlie."

"Good night, Claire." He said watching her walk away. She laid down on her back, with her very rounded belly out in the open air. She kept both hands on her pregnant stomach, and fell asleep to her baby kicking. Charlie watched as she drifted off to sleep. Even though Ethan was dead, he felt like he needed to watch her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a few hours, or at least it felt like it. He was still watching her sleep, but was replaying the memories of killing Ethan over and over in his head. He could still hear the gunshots and the feeling of the cold metal in his hands. He noticed Claire looked like she wasn't having a good dream. She was sweating and fidgeting. He noticed a tear roll down her cheek. He got up and stood watching her.

"No!" Claire screamed as she woke up. She began to cry. Charlie rushed over to her.

"Claire, what's wrong? What was it about?"

"You were hanging… Charlie did that really happen?"

"Yeah." Charlie said nodding his head gently. "The last time you saw me… you thought I was dead…" Charlie said brushing a tear off her cheek with his thumb. Claire sat there… she didn't know what to say.

"I was really lonely here... People wanted me to talk to them, but I only wanted to talk to you. But… you were gone." Charlie said looking at her.

"Thanks Charlie… I like when you tell me things. No one else really talks to me."

"Well, you see luv…We are loners. We don't need the others… we can talk, be friends, and eat imaginary peanut butter." Claire giggled. "Are you ready to go back to sleep?" Charlie said laying a hand on her back and rubbing it softly.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"If you want, I will stay with you."

"As long as you promise to get some sleep." She said smiling.

"Alright." He said as she laid down. He leaned his back against the wall and fell asleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie opened his eyes to see Claire was gone. Charlie got up and looked around. She wasn't there. He thought for a moment and headed to the beach.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he arrived at the sandy beach, he saw Claire standing, looking out at the water.

"Standing in the sun… and you are over nine months pregnant." Charlie said walking up to her. "Your feet are probably killing you."

"They aren't too bad."

"Anyways, you must need water or shade."

"Shade would be good."

"Then you can come sit with me." Charlie said smiling at her.

"Alright." She said following him over to a shaded area.

"Here we go." He said helping her sit down. She looked tired. He sat down beside her. "How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad." She said nodding her head.

"Good." Charlie looked over at her. "Do you remember any thing else?"

"No." She said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry luv. You'll remember sooner or later." He said smiling at her.

"Can you tell me about things we did? It might trigger something in my memory."

"Claire, you don't want to force yourself to remember."

"Please?" She asked quietly.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" He asked smiling at her.

"How did we meet?"

"You were dragging your suitcase along the beach. I came up to you and put it on a wheel chair I was using to carry my stuff. And then we talked.

"About?"

"I asked if your husband was on the flight. You told me you weren't married and how modern it was of you." Charlie said with a small laugh. A smile spread across Claire's face.

"Thanks Charlie." Claire said looking over at him.

"Any thing to help you remember, luv."

"I just wish it had helped."

"Well, you have to give it time."

"I know." Claire said smiling at Charlie. He smiled back at her. "Oh." Claire said laying her hands protectively over her very pregnant belly.

"You alright?" Charlie asked worried.

"Yeah… he just kicked." Claire said taking Charlie's hand in hers and laying it on her belly. Charlie smiled at Claire.

"You know, this is the second time I have felt him kick." Charlie said keeping his hand on her belly. "You let me feel him kicking, just before…" Charlie stopped and removed his hand from her belly.

"Just before what?" Claire asked, noticing he was upset.

"Just before Ethan took us." Charlie said looking her in the eyes.

"Why were we out in the jungle by ourselves?" Claire asked confused.

"Jack thought your pregnancy was causing you to see things that weren't happening. Like when you said you were attacked…" He looked at her angelic face, and then down at the ground. "He tried to give you a sedative and you got upset. When I came in the cave, you stormed out. I followed you… you went into a false labor and when you were better… we headed back to the caves, and you felt the baby kick. You let me fell and then… Ethan came… and he took us."

"I remember something… I remember asking you why you came after me." She looked at him. "You told me it was because you liked me and I thought you just wanted to rescue me." He looked at her. "I see now that I was wrong." She said smiling slightly. Charlie looked away.

"I like you too, Charlie." Claire said as Charlie turned to look at her again.

"Claire, don't feel like you owe me anything."

"Charlie… I know how I feel… I like you." Charlie looked up at her. "You make me feel safe." She said smiling.

"And you make me feel alive." He told her, taking her hand in his.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review… if you want… LOL!


	4. By Your Side

Chapter 4- By Your Side

Hey guys… I'm back! This chapter took awhile due to my procrastination. I couldn't convince myself to write this chapter… but I finally did. And I think you will enjoy it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Claire was sitting on the beach with her hat on. She was reading through her diary again. She would skip past the part about Thomas and the psychic. Really, the only part she read about was her life on the island. Every time she reached the page about Charlie, she smiled. He had been so good to her since she had come back. She remembered what he had told her just the night before. She smiled as the words and the sound of his voice played in her head. "And you make me feel alive." He had told her. She thought to herself about how she could forget someone as great as him. The man who stayed up with her, helped her remember, and shot Ethan.

"Claire." Charlie said walking up to her and sitting down.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi… how are you doing?"

"Fine." She said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"And the little one?"

"He's good."

"Good." He looked out at the ocean and then back at Claire. "What have you been up to?"

"Just trying to remember."

"Oh… have you?"

"No."

"Well, don't worry luv. It will come back."

"You keep telling me that, Charlie. It hasn't come back yet."

"Give it time luv… after all, it's only been three days."

"I know."

"Would you like to come back to the caves with me?" Charlie asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah." She said nodding her head. Charlie put his arm around her back and helped her up.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they got back to the caves, Charlie had helped Claire sit down. He went and got some water and offered her a bottle.

"Thanks." She said taking it.

"You're quite welcome." He said sitting next to her. She took a sip of the water. "Claire…"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said? You know… that I make you feel safe."

"Yeah." She said smiling at him.

"Good, because I meant what I said too." Claire smiled.

"Thanks Charlie."

"I promise I will keep you safe luv."

"I believe you."

"Good."

"I'm going to get some rest." Claire said as Charlie helped her stand up.

"Alright… sleep well luv."

"Well it's actually more of a nap, since it is still sunny." Claire said giggling.

"Alright… nap well luv." Charlie said smiling.

"I will." She began to walk to her sleeping place in the cave, but stopped. She looked back at Charlie. "Would you mind staying with me? I go to sleep faster, knowing you're there."

"I would love to." He said standing up. They walked over to where Claire slept and Charlie helped Claire sit down. She laid down on her back and Charlie sat with his back against the wall of the cave.

"I think I might take a nap myself." Charlie joked. Claire smiled and drifted off to sleep. Charlie looked at her and smiled. "Claire?" He said to see if she was awake. Claire didn't respond. "Sweet dreams luv." He said kissing her forehead. Then he leaned back against the cave wall again and watched her sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About two and a half hours passed when Claire woke up. Her eye lids fluttered open to see the sun was going down. She looked over at Charlie, who had his eyes closed. She smiled at him and sat up.

"Charlie" She said touching his hand. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey… did I wake you?"

"No. I was just resting my eyes."

"Oh."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah…" She said nodding her head.

"Well, me too. Let's go find something to eat." He said standing up. He took her hand and put his other hand on her back.

"Thanks." She said standing up.

"So what do you want to eat? And don't say peanut butter, I think we ran out." Claire laughed. "Really luv… do you want fish, boar, fruit…"

"Fruit is always a smart choice… I need to eat healthy for the baby."

"Of course… Fruit it is." Charlie said as they began to walk. Claire stopped walking and Charlie stopped with her.

"Are you alright?"

"He's kicking." Claire said taking Charlie's hand and laying it on her pregnant belly. Charlie grinned.

"It's amazing." He said, feeling the kicking. He looked up at her. "Claire… I… I care about you a lot."

"I care about you a lot too Charlie." She said laying her hand on top of his, which was still on her stomach. Charlie looked down at their hands.

"Claire, I love…"

"Oh." Claire said clenching her stomach with both hands.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, moving his hand that laid on her stomach, on to her back.

"It hurts."

"Alright. I am going to go get Jack." Charlie looked around. "The caves are close by. I will be back in a minute. Okay?"

"Okay." She said nodding her head. Charlie ran to the caves.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jack!" He called out as he entered the caves. Jack ran up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Claire, she's in pain. She might be having the baby."

"Okay, where is she?"

"Follow me." Charlie said looking at him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Claire." Jack said kneeling down beside her.

"Am I having the baby?" She asked.

"Yeah… we need to get you back to the caves."

"I'll take her." Charlie said quickly.

"Alright… I'll me you there."

"Okay." Charlie said scooping up Claire in his arms. "Don't worry luv. You and the baby are going to be fine."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Charlie got to the caves, Jack had everything set up.

"Set her down on the blanket." Jack said cleaning his hands off with alcohol. Charlie put her down and took her hand.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay." She said as another contraction came on.

"Just think, you will be holding him in your arms once this is all over." Charlie said, smoothing back her hair.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but Claire… I need you to push… the baby is coming now."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haha! I left you hanging! YAY me! LOL… sorry… Hope you decide to check out Hearts Grow Fonder if you haven't already. AND I have a special thanks for these people for reviewing Chapter 3:

Esmarelda Gamgee- You gotta love exclamation points! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

MusicMonkey88- Thanks, glad you liked it.

CharlieClaireforlife- Glad you liked it. I hope they kiss on the show too! And I am promising a kiss somewhere in this story, but when… I'll never tell until I post the chapter!

Ponyboysgirl1- Peanut Butter Shippers rock! And there is no need to beg. I try to update as soon as possible. I promise I will post another chapter this week end! I promise!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- Glad I made you scream! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. The Aftermath

Chapter 5- The Aftermath

Hey guys… some of you didn't like me very much after I left you hanging last chapter. LOL! I promised an update for the weekend, so here it is! YAY! LOL! This chapter was hard to write, so I hope I don't disappoint any of you… enjoy!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Claire had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Charlie was there through the whole delivery, holding her hand. He hated seeing her in so much pain and hearing her scream.

She was asleep now. She was so tired after the delivery, that she fell right to sleep. Charlie was by her side, holding the baby boy. Claire hadn't got the chance to name her baby or hold him yet. He had a head full of blond hair and the purest blue eyes, like his mum. The baby began to fuss and Charlie rocked him gently.

"Don't you worry… your mum will wake up soon." Charlie said smiling at the infant. "You'll have to behave." Charlie said with a slight laugh. "You see… your mum is a very beautiful, smart, and caring woman. You are a very lucky little boy." He looked at Claire, who was sleeping peacefully. "Very lucky… the truth is… I am telling you this, little one, because I'm not brave enough to tell her how great she is. How beautiful, smart, and amazing she is. I love her and I'm not brave enough to tell her."

"You just did." Claire said opening her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I'm not now."

"I noticed." He said smiling. "Are you ready to hold your son?"

"Yeah." Claire said sitting up. Charlie laid the baby in her arms, and she smiled down at him. "You're finally here in my arms." Claire said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I love you more than you'll ever know." She whispered to the infant in her arms. She looked up at Charlie. "I love you too." Another tear slid down her cheek.

Charlie brushed the tear off her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her cheek and then her lips.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said kissing her lips again. He looked down at the infant. "Does he have a name yet?" Claire looked down at the baby.

"Adam Charles Littleton." Claire said smiling.

"Well, hello there Adam." Charlie said smiling down at the baby.

"I think he likes you." Claire said laughing.

"Well, after seeing your beautiful face, he probably thinks I'm goofy looking." Claire laughed.

"I think you are very handsome." She said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks luv." Charlie said touching her cheek and kissing her lips. "He is a beautiful baby." Charlie said smiling down at Adam. Claire smiled.

Jack walked up to them.

"Are you up to having a few visitors?"

"Sure." Claire said smiling.

"Okay." He said waving for Kate, Hurley, and Sayid to come over. They walked over to Claire, Charlie, Jack and Adam, smiling.

"Hey Dude." Hurley said standing next to Charlie.

"Hey." Charlie said, staying seated next to Claire.

"Claire." Sayid said with a smile.

"Hello Sayid."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay… Just glad to have him in my arms." Claire said looking down at the beautiful baby.

"The baby or Charlie?" Hurley asked laughing.

"Both." Claire said laughing too.

"Thanks luv." Charlie said kissing her cheek.

"So are we going to keep saying, the baby, or does he have a name?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Adam Charles Littleton." Claire said smiling down at the infant.

"Charles?" Hurley said smiling at Charlie. "After Charlie?" Hurley asked Claire, turning to look at her.

"Yes." Claire said grinning.

"Well, I am happy for both of you." Kate said smiling.

"Thanks." Charlie said, looking at Claire.

"Can I hold him?" Kate asked, looking down at Claire. She looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Kate said as Claire gave her Adam. "I can't resist babies." Kate admitted, laughing.

"Can anyone?" Hurley joked.

"Probably Sawyer." Jack said looking up at him.

"Yeah, the dude is…"

"An asshole?" Sayid asked, smiling. Kate looked down at the baby.

"Hi Adam… you are so cute. I'm glad you finally decided to join us."

"Me too." Claire said laughing.

"And don't worry… Sawyer won't bother you." Kate joked.

"Not unless he wants tortured again." Hurley said laughing.

"Very funny." Sayid said crossing his arms.

"I thought it was." Kate said, looking at Jack.

"You would." Jack teased.

"We should go." Sayid commented, walking away.

"Yeah… see ya Charlie, you too Claire." Hurley said walking away.

"Here you go." Kate said, placing the baby in Claire's arms. "Bye." She said smiling.

"Bye." Charlie said laughing as Kate grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him along.

"If you need a doctor, then I'll be at the beach." Jack yelled back to them.

"Alright." Claire said laughing.

"Bye Jack." Charlie yelled to him. Jack put his hand in the air and then back down at his side.

Charlie turned back to Claire.

"I want to get up." Claire said looking around.

"I will not allow that." Charlie said smiling at her.

"Are you the doctor now?" Claire asked, teasing him.

"No, but I bet Jack would agree with me. You should stay here, Claire." Claire smiled. "I know you hate being cooped up, but you need to rest."

"I know." Claire said, looking down at Adam. "I am going to let him sleep." Claire said looking up at Charlie.

"You have to find a way to get him to sleep first. He needs to be rocked or something." Charlie said looking at Adam in Claire's arms. "I tried talking him to sleep, but it didn't work." Charlie said laughing. "I guess he was too busy looking at my goofy face."

"I love you Charlie." Claire said looking up at him.

"And I love you."

"I know."

"And the little one of course… how could you not love the cutest baby on the island?"

"The only baby on the island." Claire corrected.

"But if there were others… Adam would be the cutest." Claire laughed. "I'm serious luv. He should be on commercials." Claire was still laughing. "Do you think I'm joking, because I'm serious."

"I know you are… that's what's so funny." Claire said trying to quit laughing.

"Laugh all you want… if we ever get off this bloody island, then Adam will become famous."

"As will the rest of us." Claire commented.

"Okay, you got me there." Charlie said kissing her lips softly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I decided not to leave you hanging, so I can regain your trust. LOL! It's fun making you worry, because I am evil like that. Like I said before, this chapter was very hard to write and I hope it was as good as you hoped. I must remind you to read _Hearts Grow Fonder_, which I am going to try to update on Monday.

A special thanks to these people for reviewing chapter four:

CharlieandClaire- Glad you liked it… and yes it does figure I would leave you hanging.

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- Well, since you said please… I updated quick for ya. I'm becoming good at leaving you guys hanging. This is where I use my evil laugh. LOL!

Esmarelda Gamgee- Got to love the cliffies, just like you got to love Claire and Charlie! Glad you enjoyed.

MusicMonkey88- Bitch… me? LOL! I didn't leave you hanging this time… Am I on your good side again? PLEASE? Or do I have to go update _Hearts Grow Fonder _first?

CharlieClaireforLife- Sorry... I know, no one likes cliff hangers. Thanks for the review!


	6. One Hundred and One

Chapter 6- One Hundred and One

Hey guys! I am finally updating for you! YAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter… It was fun to write and I hope it's fun to read too!

* * *

Claire was holding her son in her arms. He was slowly drifting off to sleep as she rocked him. It had been a week since he was born and all she wanted to do was watch him sleep. Charlie would sit and talk to her and sometimes he would hold Adam as Claire watched, smiling.

"How's the little one?" Charlie asked sitting next to her.

"Almost asleep." She said looking up at him and smiling. Charlie smiled back. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I don't want to wake him…"

"You won't… He's really tired, so he won't notice if we move him."

"Alright, then I would love to hold him." Claire placed Adam in his arms. She smiled at Charlie and he smiled back.

"I told you he wouldn't notice." She said giggling.

"Yes, all hail queen Claire." He said teasing her.

"Oh shut up." She said lightly slapping his arm.

"Abuse!" Charlie yelled, laughing. "You better be careful, you don't won't to hit your son."

"Yeah, either way it's child abuse." She nodded, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not a child." Charlie said looking up at her.

"You act like one."

"But that's what you love about me."

"I'm sure I could find something else to love about you." She said grinning.

"Like what?" He asked smirking.

"You're funny, protective, sweet, and… amazing." She said kissing his lips softly.

"I love you, Claire."

"I love you too." She said kissing his lips one more time.

"He's out like a light." Charlie said looking down at Adam.

"I wish I could sleep like him." Claire said smiling. "Unfortunately, we adults have to worry about island monsters and psycho kidnappers that steal your memory."

"He's dead luv. He's buried in the ground… he will never hurt you again. I promise."

"Just because he's dead, doesn't mean he's forgotten."

"I know… I hated him. I'm glad he's dead. He left me to die, kept you and stole your memory… killed one of our own. He's never going to hurt you again. I made sure of it… As for your memory… It's coming back slowly. I know it's hard, but you've got me. I love you Claire and I will help you… no matter what."

"I know you will." She said smiling at him.

"Good." He said kissing her cheek.

"It's weird how things work out." Claire said smiling.

"What do you mean luv?"

"Us… Who would have thought that I would meet and fall in love with you on this island… we're stranded, but I can't help feeling lucky. I'm glad you're here, Charlie. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said with a slight smile.

"You would manage. You are a very strong person."

"How so?"

"You managed to get away from Ethan. You have managed to remember some of the things that happened here… You've given birth." Charlie said laughing. "I've been told, only really courageous women can do that. Especially since you did it on a remote island."

"I don't deserve all the credit." Claire said laughing.

"Yeah, my hand did hurt pretty badly after that." He said teasing her.

"I was talking about Jack." She said giggling.

'Yeah, I guess he did do some of the work..." Charlie said teasing her again.

"Some? What's the matter Charlie… Are you afraid Jack has taken over your spot of being my hero?" She teased back.

"Yeah…" Charlie said playing along.

"Aw… you will always be my number one hero, Charlie." She said laughing again.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, because Jack would have to fight me for you otherwise." Claire laughed. "I'm serious luv."

"I know." She said continuing to laugh.

"Why don't we take a walk to the beach." Charlie said smiling at her.

"Alright." She said standing up. "But I'm going to leave Adam with Kate." Claire said as Charlie stood up. She kissed his cheek and scooped Adam up from his arms. She looked over at Kate, who was sitting with Jack. She walked over to them, as they looked up at her.

"Hey Claire." Kate said smiling.

"Hi… can I ask you for a favor?" She asked.

"Of course." Kate said smiling.

"Can you watch Adam for me?"

"I would love to." Kate said taking Adam from her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"What do you have planned?" Jack asked smiling.

"Charlie asked me to go on a walk with him."

"Well, have fun." Kate said smiling at her.

"I always do… Charlie is amazing."

"And he loves you." Kate added.

"And Adam." Claire said smiling. She looked over at Charlie, who was strumming on his guitar. "I need to go. Thank you again."

"Bye." Jack said waving.

"Charlie, are you ready to go?" She asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah." He said setting his guitar down.

"Alright." She said flashing him a smile as he stood up.

"So, are we going to the beach?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"Sounds good." She said still smiling.

"Okay, let's go." He said kissing her cheek, then started walking.

"It's beautiful here." She said smiling.

"It sure is." He said looking at her. She grinned. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What do you remember?" Claire looked up at him.

"Bits and pieces. Most of the memories have you in them. Like my diary… I wrote about you."

"Claire… I need to tell you something."

"What?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"I read your journal when you were missing."

"What… Why would you do that?"

"I missed you. I felt responsible for you being gone… I thought I'd never see you again and I needed to know if you felt anything for me." Claire looked at the ground. "Before you were taken, I told you I liked you… You thought I just wanted to rescue you. That wasn't it, Claire. When you returned with no memory… my heart broke. I realize I don't just like you. I love you. And that's why I read your journal."

"I'm not mad…" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She said smiling again.

"So you believe I love you?"

"Of course… It's like the one hundredth time you've told me since I came back." She said giggling.

"I love you." He said kissing her cheek.

"One hundred and one."

* * *

SO, I hope you liked it. Did you guys here they cut the reruns short? The new episode entitled "Deux ex Machina" will be shown on March 30th. And that will be a Locke centric eppy! YAY!

Special thanks to these people for reviewing Chapter 5:

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- YAY! No cliffhangers this time either! Thanks for reviewing and reading like always!

CharlieandClaire- I'm glad I made up for it! And I hope you are enjoying both my stories!

Esmarelda Gamgee- Yes I did know that! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

CharlieClaireforlife- Glad it made you laugh. Thanks so much for reviewing!

MusicMonkey88- I'm on your good side again! Promise?

Author's note: WARNING! Next chapter will end in a cliffhanger, so prepare yourselves!


	7. Belief

Chapter 7- Belief

Updated again! So, hope you like what I have in store for you in this chapter. The end of this chapter is the most interesting, so you have something to look forward to! It's a cliffy! I know you love them!

* * *

Charlie and Claire entered the caves, to see Adam sleeping in Jack's arms. Jack and Kate were also asleep, which made Charlie and Claire smile. Jack was sitting with his back against the cave wall, and Kate was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Should we wake them?" Claire whispered to Charlie.

"No… they look comfortable." He said smiling.

"I suppose you're right." She said lifting Adam from Jack's arms, trying not to wake him. Jack's eyes fluttered open.

"Claire…" He said squinting from the sunlight.

"Sorry, I came to get Adam." She said giving the baby a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh… I must have dozed off."

"You and Kate both." Charlie said smiling down at him. Jack felt Kate lift her head off his shoulder.

"Jack…" She said sleepily.

"It's alright, go back to sleep if you want." He said gently. She closed her eyes and placed her head back on his shoulder.

"We'll let you two get back to sleeping." Claire said grinning.

"Bye…" He said closing his eyes and leaning his head on Kate's.

"See ya." Charlie said putting his arm around Claire's waist as they walked to their section in the caves.

"They looked so cute." Claire said smiling.

"You're cuter." Charlie said kissing her cheek. She giggled.

"When I sleep?" Claire teased.

"Yes."

"How often do you watch me sleep?"

"Every night."

"Every night?" Claire asked laughing. "That's creepy." She teased.

"It's not creepy…" He said crossing his arms, acting offended.

"Oh… and why is that?"

"Because I am just making sure you're safe."

"Every second of the night?"

"Well, I eventually go to sleep after watching you for so long."

"I love you." She said kissing his lips softly.

"I know." He said with a smirk. "Are we ready to get some sleep?"

"You mean am I ready to sleep, so you can watch me?" She asked teasing him.

"Precisely." He said kissing her cheek.

"If I go to sleep… you have to go to sleep."

"Luv…"

"Please?"

"Alright…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said sitting with his back against the cave wall. Claire placed Adam in his arms and sat next to him. Charlie put his free arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Charlie also closed his eyes and placed a kiss on Claire's forehead.

"Goodnight luv."

"Goodnight Charlie." She said as both of them drifted off to sleep.

Charlie and Claire awoke the next morning to see Adam was still asleep in Charlie's arms.

"Jack and Kate must have really worn him out." Charlie said with a laugh. Claire laughed too.

"Yeah, he's never slept this long."

"They probably made out in front of him."

"Charlie!" She said playfully hitting his arm.

"Hey, it's possible."

"What's possible?" Jack asked walking up to them.

"Nothing." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Okay…" He said giving Claire a curious look.

"Where's Kate?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

"Getting water."

"Oh… you know, you and Kate looked really comfortable together last night." Claire said smiling.

"We were tired."

"But do you want a relationship with her?" Claire asked curiously.

"Hey guys." Kate said walking over to them.

"Hey." Jack said with a relieved look.

"What were you talking about?" Kate asked smiling.

"Oh nothing…" Charlie said with a devious smile.

"Okay." She said looking at Jack.

"It's nothing… really." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright." Kate said looking at Adam in Claire's arms. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at Claire. "He's awake." Kate said smiling. Claire looked down at Adam, who was still looking up at her.

"Hi honey." Claire said kissing his tiny hand.

"Hi Adam." Charlie said leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"He's such a good baby." Kate said smiling.

"Yeah… I'm very lucky." Claire said smiling back at her.

"And so am I." Charlie said kissing Claire's forehead. She giggled. Charlie looked across the cave to see a group of people had gathered together. "Jack look over there." He said pointing out the group to him.

"I wonder what's going on." Jack said standing up.

"I don't know, but it looks like a big deal." Charlie said looking at Jack.

"Stay here." Jack said to Kate and Claire.

"No, I'm coming too." Kate said looking up at him.

"Kate, can you help me with Adam?" Claire said trying to avoid an argument. "He gets fussy and I might need an extra pair of hands."

"Alright." Kate said faking a smile. "You two boys be careful." She said with a slight laugh.

"We will." Charlie said smiling.

"Let's go." Jack said beginning to walk to the group of people.

"Bye luv." Charlie said kissing Claire's cheek.

"Be careful."

"I will." Charlie said walking next to Jack. They walked over and saw Hurley standing there asking for Jack.

"I'm right here." He said walking over to him.

"Dude… You're never going to believe this…"

* * *

Ha Ha! Cliffies rock! I'll try to update soon. I will update _Hearts Grow Fonder_ first though. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!

And of course… Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 6:

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- Warm and fuzzy… like a blanket! My stories are like blankets! LOL! I love Locke too… who doesn't? Can I see a show of hands?

Esmarelda Gamgee- Well you got the cliffie! Hope it was good!

CharlieClaireforlife- Don't die! I got you the update! It's here! More teasing is soon to come too… I think. LOL!

MusicMonkey88- Do you need a tissue?


	8. Problem Solving

Chapter 8- Problem Solving

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been swamped with homework and soccer and spy ware. Plus, I've been making wallpapers like crazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Believe what?" Charlie asked, standing at Jack's side. A smile spread across Hurley's face.

"Ships." Hurley said simply.

"What?" Jack asked not quite following.

"We saw ships… on the beach. They saw us, Jack; we are getting off this island."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked butting in the conversation.

"Yes, go check it out." He said putting up his hand to point in the direction of the beach.

"Come on, Jack." Charlie said running to the beach. Jack followed.

* * *

When they got to the beach, they saw people staring out at the ocean.

"Oh bloody hell." Charlie said as he looked out at the ocean. "Hurley was right." Jack followed his gaze to see a huge ship out in the ocean and ten smaller ships making their way to the island shore. "I need to go get Claire and Adam." Charlie said running to the caves. Jack stood there for a moment and then went to gather up people and their things.

* * *

"Claire!" Charlie yelled running up to her.

"What… what's wrong?" She asked quickly holding Adam close to her chest.

"They're here Claire… they're here." He said bringing her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Who's here?"

"Ships luv… they've finally come."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jack and I went and checked it out for ourselves."

"Then we need to get our stuff." She said looking around.

"I'll get it. You take Adam and go to the beach."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes luv, go."

"I love you." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

Claire was at the beach with Adam in her arms, when Charlie met her carrying one bag and having another slung around his shoulder. He walked up next to her and set both bags on the ground. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe we are finally getting rescued." She said turning to look at him with a smile spread across her face. He smiled back at her and pulled her closer to himself.

* * *

When the ten small row boats got to the beach, one large man made his way over to the group, but stopped a few feet short. Jack, Kate, and Sayid walked up to him.

"Flight 815" The man asked looking at Jack.

"Yes." Jack said nodding his head with excitement.

"How did you find us?" Kate asked with a small laugh.

"A psychic told us that you were stranded. We almost didn't believe him, but he seemed convinced." The man pulled out a tiny white slip of paper. "He said he sent a blond pregnant girl onto the plane… and that she was still alive and so was her baby. Um… a Claire Littleton."

"Claire." Jack said waving her over. Claire walked over to them, with Charlie right behind her.

"Claire Littleton?" The man asked.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"And this is your son?"

"Yes." She said nodding her head.

"And you?" The man asked looking at Charlie.

"Charlie Pace." He said shaking the man's hand.

"Of Driveshaft… we heard about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Yes, of course." The man said laughing. "How many survivors?"

"Forty six." Sayid said with much confidence.

"Alright… we have one main ship and ten smaller row boats to transport you to it. We need to find an order to go by." The man said to the nine men from the other row boats.

"We have the manifest." Hurley said, overhearing their talking. "The names of the dead are crossed out." He added, handing the man the manifest.

"Thank you sir." He said taking it. He looked it over and looked at Jack. "You seem to be in charge." He said smiling.

"No, I'm just the doctor." Jack said with a laugh.

"Name?"

"Jack Shepard." The man looked down the manifest until he found Jack's name.

"Okay, let's put you on row boat number one." The man said with a smile. He looked down the list and four other names. "Shannon Rutherford, John Locke, Hugo Reyes, and Charlie Pace… join Mr. Shepard on row boat one." Charlie looked over at Claire.

"Just go, and I'll meet you on the ship." She said with a smile.

"I don't want to leave you."

"Charlie, just go." She said laughing.

"Alright, I love you." He said kissing her lips softly. "And I love you." He said kissing Adam's almost bald head.

"See you on the ship." She said smiling.

"Bye luv." He said slinging a bag over his shoulder and picking up the other.

"Row boat two will have you five." The man said to Claire, Kate, Michael, Walt, and Sayid.

* * *

Charlie was on the ship waiting for Claire, when she came up beside him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Miss me?" She asked smiling.

"Every second we're apart." He said taking Adam from her.

"Aww… you're so sweet." She teased flashing him a smile.

"I know." He said kissing Adam's tiny hand.

"When do you think we will get to Sydney?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Jack said it would take about a day or so."

"I can't wait to finally bathe."

"Yeah, you need it." He said teasing her.

"Shut up!" She said laughing as she playfully hit his arm.

"Ow… note to self… never tell Claire she stinks." He said smirking.

"Did you find our room?"

"Yeah, we have to share with Jack and Locke."

"Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"Because Jack will probably invite Kate in and Boone never leaves Locke's side."

"Yeah… it will be pretty crowded."

"Just a little." He said sarcastically.

"Do you think our family knows we're alive yet?"

"I hope so… I want Liam to know how sorry I am. He tried to help me kick the drugs, but I pushed him away."

"When he sees you, I'm sure he'll be really proud." Claire said laying a hand on his back and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Claire…"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you plan on staying?"

"Oh, um… I don't know."

"I want you and Adam to stay with me." He said smiling at Adam in his arms. "I mean, I don't have a place in Sydney… but I'm sure Liam wouldn't mind us staying with him until I find a place."

"Charlie, we're not…"

"Married… I've been thinking about that." He turned to look at her. "I've been thinking about that a lot actually. Claire, will you marry me?"

* * *

Kind of cheesy… but that's how the cookie crumbles. LOL! Hope you enjoyed and of course I want you to review this lovely little fanfic of mine… hehehe.

Special thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 7:

CharlieandClaire- Yes, I did leave it there! And now you have another cliffy! I'm so evil… Oh well. Hope it was worth the long wait.

LunaAqua- I'm glad you like both my stories. It warms my heart. Now you have a cliffy to live through… just assure me that you will live through it.

MusicMonkey88- Glad you liked it and thanks a bunch for reviewing.

CharlieClaireforlife- You guessed right! You're prize is another cliffy! CONGRATS!

Esmarelda Gamgee- I know I am mean… so to prove it… here's another cliffy!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- Come out of the corner and don't cry. Live through this cliffy and um… I don't know… JUST LIVE and don't cry…


	9. Anxious

Chapter 9- Anxious

Well guys, it's been a long time hasn't it? I will blame my absence on depression. I am wearing a black shirt today to mourn lost as some people are doing at the island (CC board). Thought I should participate. So our journey with this story comes to an end next chapter. No sequel in the plans I'm afraid. SO… here it goes… the 2nd to last chapter of In Time.

* * *

"Marry you?" Claire repeated, in pure shock.

"Yes, that's what I said." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Charlie… are you sure you have thought this through?"

"Claire, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I love you." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, luv."

"Charlie…"

"Yeah?"

"You'll adopt Adam won't you?"

"Yes, he's my son already." Charlie said looking down at Adam in his arms.

"We are going to be a family." Claire said smiling.

"Luv, we already are." He said kissing her cheek.

"Very true." She said giggling.

"Do you want to go to our room?"

"Yeah, we should get some sleep."

"Especially with our big day back on the mainland tomorrow."

"Of course." She said with another giggle.

* * *

Charlie and Claire arrived to an empty room. "I wonder where Jack and Locke are."

"Peace and quiet at last." Claire said lying down on the bed. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

"I see you made yourself comfortable." Charlie said, laying Adam in her arms. He climbed onto the bed and molded himself against her. He propped his head on his elbow and laid his hand on her hip.

"Watching me sleep again?" She asked joking.

"Well of course luv."

"When we get to the mainland, you need to find a new hobby."

"Why, this one is so fun." We said kissing her cheek.

"For you."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I just want you to get some sleep."

"I sleep enough."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

"Do too."

"Do not." He said yawning.

"I heard you yawn. That means you're tired."

"So are you."

"It's been a long day."

"Precisely my point."

"Alright you win." She said dozing off.

"I always do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too." He waited for her reply, but she didn't answer. "Claire…" He looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep. "Goodnight luv." He said laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

* * *

Charlie woke up to Locke shaking him gently. Charlie looked up at him.

"What?" He asked yawning.

"I thought you and Claire might want to see this."

"See what?"

"Australia… we can see the shore of Sydney." Charlie looked up at him and Boone, who was standing next to him. He smiled.

"I'll wake Claire and we'll meet you out on the front of the boat."

"Alright, come on Boone." Boone followed him out the door.

"Claire…" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She said keeping her eyes closed.

"Locke and Boone came in… they can see Sydney."

"Really?" She asked opening her eyes and turning to look at him.

"Yeah." He said smiling and nodding. "You want to go see?"

"Of course I do." She said scooping up Adam and quickly hopping off the bed.

"I see someone is anxious." He said laughing.

"It's my home, Charlie. Of course I'm excited." She said smiling.

"I know. I just like to tease you." She said smiling and then looked down at Adam, who was now awake.

"Let's take Adam outside to see the coast of Sydney for the fist time." She said excited.

"Alright." He said smirking. They walked outside to see Locke, Boone, Jack, Kate, and Hurley looking out at the coast.

"Hey." Kate said smiling as they walked up next to her.

"Hi." Charlie said wrapping his arm around Claire's waist.

"Amazing isn't it?" Boone said smiling.

"Just as I remembered." Claire said laughing.

"I haven't seen you laugh or smile like that since I brought you imaginary peanut butter."

"Not true… I laughed and smiled when you asked me to marry you."

"No, you cried." He said laughing.

"You guys are getting married?" Kate asked grinning.

"Yeah, Charlie asked me a few hours ago."

"Congratulations." Locke said looking over at them with a smile.

"Thank you." Charlie said returning the smile.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Kate asked Claire.

"Something small with friends and family." Claire explained.

"Well, I can help you plan it and get discounts. My mom owns one of those wedding businesses, and I run them for her." Boone said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Really?" Claire said as her eyes lit up.

"Sure." Boone said laughing.

"Thank you so much." Claire said shifting Adam in her arms.

"No problem."

The man they had spoken to on the island stepped out of the main control room. He walked over to the group with a smile. "Hello everyone. I hope you're comfortable."

"We are, but we are ready to get home." Jack said honestly.

"I can just imagine." The man said laughing. "I came to tell you, that we will be arriving to Sydney in thirty minutes." Claire looked at Charlie and smiled.

* * *

So, that is what you have waited so long for. Hope it was pleasing to you. Don't forget to review to keep me happy. LOL!

Thanks to these people for reviewing Chapter 8:

**Esmarelda Gamgee**

As long as I'm a CC fan… Claire will never turn down a wedding proposal from Charlie… It's just… wrong…

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow**

I love cliff hangers when I'm the one writing them.lol.

OF COURSE CLAIRE SAYS YES!

GEEZ! I may be evil, but never that evil.

LOL!

**CharlieClaireforlife**

Personally, I hate Lucy with a passion along with that chick that beat up Charlie in the hotel room… That was just… WRONG!

Now when it comes to Thomas… I've already written the last chapter and he does make an appearance… but what are his motives… read and see

**LunaAqua**

Poor Booney… I still love him.

He makes no appearance in the last chappy I'm afraid.

But he doesn't die.

**moodys-rejected-heart**

YAY! LOL!

I had to have them get rescued to lead up to my ending I have planned. SO… how do you feel about Thomas?

**CharlieandClaire**

CLAIRE! SHE SAID YES! OMG!

I didn't see that coming… OK yeah I did… I wrote it.

LOL! I'm so evil and mean. I luv ya guys!


	10. In Time

Chapter 10- In Time

Hey everyone, last chapter here. I'll let you take a moment to calm yourselves. Just Kidding. LOL! It's been fun, and I enjoyed every second of it. I hope you did too. I've mentioned before that this was my second fic and you were all very supportive with reviews. It has made 51 reviews for 9 chapters, which is really great. So, I'm taking this time to thank all of you for the reviews and your time. You have been great. Long live "LOST" and long live our favorite duo Claire and Charlie. AND J.J. CAN WE PLEASE SEE A KISS! JEEZ! LOL! Here's the last chapter of In Time.

* * *

A man walked to the front of the boat. "Ladies and gentlemen, can I please have your attention." Everyone quieted down and turned their attention towards the tall, masculine man. He stood on a step, with two men standing beside him. One to his left and the other to his right. All three were in uniform. "Thank you… Your families have been informed that you are arriving and they are waiting for you as we speak. Everyone… you may exit the ship. Welcome home!"

People began storming off the ship into the arms of their families. Claire had gathered a list of numbers and addresses from the other survivors and quickly stuck it in her bag while she balanced Adam in the other arm. Charlie took the bag from her and kissed her forehead.

"You ready?" He asked slinging the bag around his shoulder as he pulled the other one behind him.

"Yeah." She said smiling down at her son in her arms. "We are totally ready."

"Alright luv, let's go." He said as they began to join the crowd of people leaving the ship. They eventually made it onto the actual ground of Sydney, and began to look around for any family or friends that had come.

"Charlie!" A voice shouted above the others. Charlie and Claire walked out of the crowd and sat on a bench. Charlie put down the bags and looked around for who had called his name. Liam emerged from out of the crowd and took Charlie into a hug. "Hey baby brother!"

"Hey Liam! Did you miss me?" Charlie asked pulling out of the hug and smiling at him.

"Of course I missed you! I thought you were dead!" He said putting his hand on his shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well, I'm alive." Charlie said laughing.

"So I see… you look good. Clean… did you kick the drugs?"

"Yeah, Locke helped me."

"Locke?"

"Another survivor."

"I'm proud of you Charlie."

"He said that too." Charlie said with a laugh.

"I like this guy already, taking care of my baby brother."

"Yeah, but he wasn't the only one. Everyone helped each other out." Charlie motioned for Claire to come over. "Liam, this is Claire."

"Hello Claire." Liam said shaking her hand, smiling.

"Hi." She said returning the smile.

"And who's this hansom young man?" Liam said looking down at Adam in Claire's arms.

"Oh… this is Adam." She said smiling. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yeah." Liam said as Claire placed the baby in his arms. "He's adorable." Liam said looking up at Claire with a smile.

"Thank you." Claire said watching Liam smile down at her son.

"So, are you two dating?" He asked looking up at them.

"Engaged actually." Charlie said wrapping his arm around Claire's waist.

"Wow, a couple months on that island really straightened you out baby brother."

"Well, it wasn't that bad. I had a lot of company." Charlie said smiling at Claire.

"Claire!" A man shouted waving his hand in the air.

"Thomas?" Claire said looking over at him. "I'll be right back." Claire said to Charlie as she walked over to Thomas.

"Claire, I'm so glad you're alright." He said hugging her.

"Thomas, what are you doing here?" Claire asked, not hugging him back.

"I came to take you back with me." He said smiling.

"Why?" She asked as her released her.

"I want another chance, Claire."

"You don't just get another chance whenever you feel like it. You know, you can't just walk back in my life an expect things to be how they were."

"Claire, we can start over. Have a whole new beginning."

"Thomas, you walked out on me, and now I'm engaged to someone else."

"To who?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you."

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't have left me."

"I made a mistake." He said, now yelling.

"Yes, a big mistake. One that almost made me give away my son."

"Our son." He corrected.

"No Thomas… my son."

"Claire, I'm ready to take care of you and our son. I'm ready to be a father. You can't take him away from me now."

"I didn't take him away from you. You left him, you left both of us."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but…"

"Thomas, we're through. Charlie and I are happy together." Claire explained calmly.

"I'm not going to let you and some jerk take my kid."

"Charlie isn't the jerk… you are."

"Like hell I am."

"Thomas, just back off. Charlie and I are going to raise Adam. The best thing you can do for him is to leave him alone."

"I'm not going to do that. Claire, I already said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"For you to leave. I don't want to be with you."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Claire. He's my son."

"You have no choice." Claire said beginning to walk away.

"You and our son are coming home with me, not some jerk you have known for a few months." He said grabbing her wrist to get her attention.

"Let go of my wrist." She said in a low tone.

"Don't do this." He whispered trying not to make a scene. Charlie looked over at the two of them.

"Excuse me, Liam." Charlie said with anger in his voice as he stormed over to Claire and Thomas. "What's going on here?" Charlie asked putting his arm around Claire's shoulder as Thomas let go of her wrist.

"I was just asking Claire to come back with me, but she seems to be refusing." Thomas said looking at Claire.

"Yeah, karma's a bitch." Charlie said nodding his head.

"She'll change her mind." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You keep telling yourself that." Charlie said smiling. "You ready to go luv?" Charlie asked softly.

"Yeah." She said faking a smile.

"I just want my son." Thomas said yelling again. "I can't another girl as easy as you were anyway." He said, hoping to get a reaction. Charlie turned to look at him and punched him. Thomas fell to the ground and put a hand to his newly cut lip. He stood up and looked at the two of them. "This isn't over." He said walking away.

"Like hell it isn't." Charlie said in a low tone. He turned to look at Claire. "You okay, luv?" He said, taking her into a hug.

"Yeah." She said relaxing in his arms.

"I love you." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She said smiling up at him and lightly kissing his lips.

"You ready to go home?" Charlie asked taking her hand and walking towards Liam.

"As long as you'll be there." She said smiling straight ahead of them towards Liam.

"No need to worry about that, luv. You'll never get rid of me."

"Why would I try?" She asked stopping him and interlocking her fingers in his. She kissed his lips softly a few more times. They made it over to Liam and Claire took Adam from him. They went home to continue their life together.

THE END

* * *

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Now you have read the whole story. I hope you enjoyed it and maybe a sequel will come out, but I'm but promising anything. Check out Hearts Grow Fonder as it comes to an end. Be looking for the sequel, which I will announce the name of in the final chapter of Hearts Grow Fonder.

I'm going to thank anyone who has ever reviewed the story. Please don't be offended if you only get a short note. I just write whatever comes to my mind.

SO HERE WE GO:

Christina B- Thank you so much for reviewing it was fun hearing from ya.

dude731- It was great reading your reviews, I hope you enjoyed!

FrighteninglyObsessed- Thanks for reviewing!

Katherine- Thanks so much for reviewing.

JorInTheBox- Thanks for the reviews!

froggirl80- Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated!

moodys-rejected-heart- Thanks for all of the reviews!

Violent Water- I like your pen name. Oh… yeah… thanks for the reviews!

ilovecherries123- I loved the reviews! Thanks so much!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- WOW! Many reviews from you! LOL! THANKS!

Esmarelda Gamgee- I loved hearing from you!

Ponyboysgirl1 (CharlieandClaire)- Thanks for all the reviews!

CharlieClaire4ever- Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them.

LunaAqua- Thank you for taking the time to review!

gamechamp85- Thank you for reviewing!

Lost Hobbit- I love your stories! Thanks for reviewing mine!

WOW! Thanks for your time! ALL DONE!


End file.
